


My love's like a high, high mountain. 【8-12】

by Faircity



Series: My love's like a high, high mountain. [2]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mountaineering, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	

【8】

尽管Jon做到了守口如瓶，可Doss家的二少爷到底还是知道了。

Desmond从意大利回来后，有那么几周日程相对比较轻松，除了他担任慈善大使的国际组织请求的两场公益出镜，只有每周两个整天、四个半天的舞台剧排练。从上一年年初就开始为今年的两部重头戏电影做准备，这一年又为了登阿空加瓜山额外加码训练，这位年轻演员几乎没有连续休息过24个小时以上，现在终于获得了一个相对宁静清闲的圣诞月，他甚至登陆了自己好久没用过的amazon账号买了几本放进心愿单很久的书籍，纸质和有声读物皆有。第一个闲下来的周末，礼拜六上午的排练结束后，他谢绝了Terry的接送服务，自己搭地铁回家，特意提前两站下车，在克伦威尔路那家大型森宝利超市买了两大袋新鲜食材，甚至还买了一小盆盆栽香草和一束蓝色雏菊，像一个下班的普通白领青年那样拎着这些东西步行回家。购物袋在手里沉甸甸的，心情却几天以来第一次轻快起来。难得一宿无梦地睡到了自然醒，磨磨蹭蹭爬起来用podcast收听圣埃贝茨教堂***的礼拜式布道，然后挑了阿兰·德·波顿新书的有声版来播放，在朗读者抑扬有致的男中音里开始收拾食材准备亲自下厨。

大部分人都认为名气能带来快乐，可对这位已经广有才名的年轻演员来说，宁静独处的中午，插一瓶花、煮一餐饭、读一本书这种平凡的乐趣，才能让他忘记窗外的烦心事——这或许说不上快乐，可这些短暂的小时光里，他的唇角总是能浮上一抹浅淡却发自内心的微笑。

在这样的好心情中，从门禁视频上看到Hal时，他没注意到黑白影像上年轻男人紧绷的表情，在楼上遥控打开了公寓大门，拉开家门的两道安全锁，就转身回去厨房往刚刚开火煮的锅里多加了两杯玄米。将西式鲜番茄酱、甜红椒和墨西哥辣椒放进料理机打算加做个酱汁时，Hal卷着一阵风冲进家里，尽管他可以确定弟弟为了他特意控制了关门的力道，砰地一声不算轻，还是让他扣上料理机盖子的手指抖了一下。

“他又对你动手了？！”

高三度的语气却显然不是个问题，因此Desmond也没打算回答，只是按下了料理机的打碎功能键，似乎想用机器的噪音让弟弟清醒一下，而Hal却没被哥哥这态度软化，把嗓门扯得比突突作响的料理机还高：“你还叫他们都瞒着我！要不是Lisa忘了清理我房间的垃圾桶……”

Desmond这才想起来，自己那个凌晨返回伦敦前去Hal房间找了件衣服换，匆忙中就顺手把沾着血迹、撕破的衬衫扔进了房间的垃圾桶，大概折腾了一夜脑子也迷糊了，竟忽略了Hal现在也极少在老宅住、就是回去也通常不提前打招呼，所以老宅的女佣Lisa不会每天都给他房间做那么细致的日常清洁。可以想象，突然在房间发现那么一件血淋淋衣裳的弟弟是怎么样的悲愤交加，不过他不打算让这话题延续了。

“也很高兴再见到你，Hal。我挺好的，谢谢。你呢？” 他舀出酱汁，没看弟弟，语气中甚至有一分玩笑。而Hal当然不打算就这么放过。

“嘿，Desmond，你不能总是这样！”

“旅程怎么样？”

“你不能再任由他对你动手，Des！我不许他再碰你一下！”

“美国那边公司、工厂都好吧？”

“我认真的，Des，要不是Jeremy得了你的令坚决不告诉我他这次在哪家戒瘾中心，我早就开过去把他打你的十倍还给他！……”

“留下吃饭吧，做了你的份。”

手工彩色玻璃碗中，几条开胃的坚果脆面包棒轻推到他杵在厨房岛台上的拳头边上。家制食物的香气不由分说地浸覆着嗅觉器官，并以此蔓延血液骨髓和大脑，安抚着狂暴躁动的青年，而他的哥哥只是继续给他倒了一杯蔓越莓果汁，同样放在他手边，就转身去将汉堡胚放进烤箱内加热。无法进行下去的对话僵持了半分钟，最终弟弟绷得像下一秒就要断裂似的三角肌慢慢松弛下来，Desmond搅拌着深平底锅里的甜椒、洋葱、秋葵和罗勒时，听到后面一声无奈又心疼的轻叹。

他放下心来。伸手去够碗柜里的调料瓶，比他高了小半头的弟弟已经快手拿下来，拧开盖子递给他，然后小声咕哝着：“你肯定没看医生……Jon还说你前两天去意大利拍广告了，也没好好养着吧？流了那么多血……”

“没有那么多，就只是皮外伤而已，早就好了。”

“真的好了？”Hal说着，手就伸向他衬衫衣襟，“让我看看。”

“Hal！”

并不激烈的声调，却已经带上了警告的意味。相较弟弟，Desmond身材清瘦文弱得多，性情也是一个随了母亲一个随了父亲——感谢上帝，是没被酒精浸溺之前的父亲——旁人都以为Hal是更强势的那个，却不知这个弟弟对长他四岁的哥哥从小就怀着亦父亦兄的敬重，Desmond真生气的时候，他甚至还会有点怕，尽管哥哥绝不会将气愤不满付诸暴力。此时他知道这是哥哥不能触及的底线了：Desmond不能容忍别人把他当受害者来议论，甚至同情。

看着弟弟讪讪收回爪子，像做错事被骂了的大型犬一样无精打采的样子，Desmond又有些心疼了，于是朝他微笑了一下，哄道：“你没提前说来，我没准备什么你喜欢吃的，这么素你吃不饱吧？我多做个汉堡给你，好不好？”

“哎？你肯吃肉了？”

“豆腐的，不过据说这家绿色食品店的吃起来和肉差不多。”

“才不信咧，怎么可能……”

缓和下来的气氛里，兄弟俩一个做饭一个准备餐具饮料，然后一起享用了清淡简单却和乐融融的一餐。尽管豆腐汉堡吃起来和牛肉的相去甚远，配上Desmond自己研琢出来的独家纯素酱汁，甜辣微酸，远胜牛肉烧烤酱，让Hal赞不绝口。加了多种新鲜香草调味的嘉郡饭****暖香扑鼻，各种蔬菜口感分明又相得益彰地融合互衬，伴着口感恰到好处的玄米，治愈了他在美国这两个礼拜不是跟客户、合伙人狂吃豪饮就是连轴转时在办公室叫垃圾外卖被祸害得半死不活的胃，就像小时候，哥哥治愈了他受伤的心。

别的年轻人成年后，周末假期常回父母那里享受家庭午餐的温馨，而Hal想到“回家吃饭”这个概念，脑子里的画面就是这个南肯辛顿的维多利亚式公寓三层，一屋子清淡而踏实的食物香味儿里，和自己温柔含笑的哥哥，坐下来吃一餐对方亲手做的热食。即使笑着看他大快朵颐，哥哥眼底那抹从来淡不去的哀伤还是逃不过他的眼睛，上帝啊，如果他知道到底要做什么、要做到多好，才能把那抹让人心碎的痕迹抹去，他一定愿意用自己的命来换……可惜没人告诉他，哥哥显然也不会。他也只能尽力用这些微小的短暂轻快时光让哥哥稍稍快乐一点儿。于是他给予所有食物最热烈的赞美，包括他其实特别讨厌的紫甘蓝沙拉，Desmond看上去真的很开心，甚至难得地多吃了半份嘉郡饭，这让Hal立刻暗自决定以后要将来哥哥家吃饭的频率至少翻一倍。

饭桌上两人有一句没一句的聊着，多半都是Hal挑些轻松趣事或美国那边生意上的好消息讲给哥哥听，看着弟弟夸张的样子，Desmond明白Hal是想逗他笑笑，心里是暖的，分明之前已经知晓或猜到的事，也不着痕迹地面露惊喜时不时附和一句“真的吗？”“不可能吧，你不是开玩笑？”“没想到会有这么好，到底还是你行”之类的，看得出Hal也差不多把早先的暴怒丢在脑后了，他彻底踏实下来。吃甜点时，Hal一边扯着岛台一角插在水瓶里那束蓝雏菊的花瓣玩儿，一边随口道：“你猜我去加州下工厂时碰见了谁？”

Desmond抿了一口红茶，打趣道：“我未来的弟妹？”

Hal对哥哥的善意调侃一笑了之，随即故作神秘地沉声道：“这个人，可是一直惦记你啊，拉着我问了好久，十句话八句不离你。”

这一下，就连Desmond也好奇起来。他们家虽然在美国还有亲戚朋友，不过多是母亲娘家一方的，也只是在林奇堡那个小地方，纽约和加州的来往不是弟弟私人的，就是家族生意上的，众所周知他并不怎么亲管生意，弟弟两年前全面接手了更是几乎从不过问，那些人对他可能就知道一个名字一张脸，绝不会问起他。于是他放下甜点勺看了一眼Hal问道：“到底是谁啊？”

Hal正塞了一嘴的苹果奶酥，含含糊糊的那个名字，听在Desmond耳中却依然清晰。

“Jack Glover.” 

 

Desmond手一晃，奶白色的岛台台面溅上一滴赭红色的红茶。

Doss家的家主Thomas Doss在二十一年前那次事故之后就一蹶不振、整日酗酒发疯这桩事，英伦甚至北美上流社会早就是人尽皆知了，不过没有多少人知道他酒后发疯的方式是对妻儿拳脚相向，而这其中承受最多的是Doss家的长子Desmond。

或许知道的人，也选择了缄口不言，视若无睹。毕竟这是整个上流社会固守千年的“准则”。

只有那么唯一的一个人，不但在亲眼目睹后震惊地相信了自己所见，而且在更年长者、那些Desmond叫着叔叔爷爷长大的名流绅士们都转过身避之唯恐不及时，默默地向当年流着眼泪的小少年伸出了搀扶的手。

而且，是两次。

Jack Glover，就是那个人。

 

【9】  
因为俄国上世纪出那次大变天和两次大战，从欧洲移民到美国然后又迁回来的贵族和商贾还是有一定人数的，战后拿着英美双国籍又陆续回到英格兰中南部定居的那些自发组织起一个社交圈，内部的人就直接称之为“圈子”(the circle)，出于历史的原因，“圈子”里一大半都是犹太人或有部分犹太家族血统的人，Glover家族是一小半，也是极少数既非巨贾也非显贵的。这个同样四代都拥有双国籍的英格兰裔家族能在“圈子”里拥有一席之地，主要靠的是军界的势力。Glover家同在萨里郡乡下的老宅沿着三层楼梯的墙壁挂着几十幅历代先祖的戎装油画像，从冰冷的铠甲到战后款的军礼服，最后一张，就是身着美国陆军中校军装的家族第二顺位继承人，Jack Glover。

Jack第一次对Desmond施以援手，是在“圈子”的秋猎聚会上。那一年是Glover家二少爷在温切斯特公学的最后一个学年，而Doss家的长子Desmond刚满11岁，按照规矩第一次够了年龄来参加秋猎。迎接晚宴上，Jack没怎么注意这个格外安静的小男生，初见的一眼，只有来自那张眉清目秀小脸蛋的本能好感——而这好感，仅维系了十几个小时。翌晨男人和男孩们来到射击场，打算为次日的狩猎先练练枪法，Jack是温切斯特现代五项校队的队长、英联邦学生运动会亚军，自然没有这种需要，只是为了场面戏才磨磨蹭蹭去露个脸，所以迟到时那边的轩然大波正闹到高潮，Thomas Doss男爵的怒骂隔着整个后花园都听得一清二楚。

Jack很快就从看热闹的嘴里知道了起因——第一次被父亲带来参加秋猎的Doss家长子坚决不肯拿枪，更别说瞄准射击了，而理由竟然是“这是主的诫命，不可杀戮”。

围观的人有几个在低声交头接耳，说着“就不该一时脑热迷上个美国乡下的平民女子”、“继承人都被教成了疯子”之类的。Jack有一句没一句地听着，大概知道了来自美国南方小镇的男爵夫人是虔诚的基督教徒，Desmond大概是受母亲影响，也信了这些有的没的。

——哦，和平主义者，C.O.，管他什么称呼，都是最让军队和指挥官头疼的一个群体。

那些因为所谓的信仰拒服兵役或被征兵后也在军营里各种抵触行为的人，Jack是没亲见，不过他哥哥头年擢升准校赴太平洋战区作战参谋部任职前，一直担任皇家陆军的新兵营训练长官，家里一群军人聚一块儿时不只一次把“那些怪胎”当笑话讲。

“就祈祷I.S.别发动第三次世界大战吧，不然现在当兵的都是这种拿狗屁信仰当遮羞布枪都不敢扛的小娘炮，白金汉宫顶上三天就插绿旗！”

传统的上层家庭，政治正确都是留在家门口的，尤其这种军人世家，男人们的谈笑向来十分露骨，从小耳濡目染的Jack自然对“那些人”也是不屑一顾的。可不知道为什么，当他折返回枪械库帮父亲寻遗失的家传弹匣套时，推开大门没防备地撞见里面老Thomas对着长子高高扬起右手，身体却先于大脑反应过来。

紧紧闭着双眼的Desmond等了比以往要长很久的时间，脸上并没有传来熟悉的剧痛，也没有听见耳畔呼啸的巴掌，他迟疑着睁开双眼，还没来得及适应室内的光线，先听到的是一个尚且年轻，却低沉雄厚的声音。

“您喝醉了，Doss男爵，醉酒者禁入枪械库，您是长辈，应当知道规矩。”

他这才发现面前竟不知何时出现了第三个人，吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛。11岁的Desmond跟17岁的Jack，彼时甚至不算真正认识，只交换过一句Hello和姓名，他没想到一个素不相识的人会为他站出来对抗他的父亲——过去从来没有过；可他看得清清楚楚，父亲尚扬在空中的右手腕，被那青年牢牢钳住，运动场上训练出来的结实身躯横在他和父亲之间，好像一堵冰冷却牢靠的墙。

“您也不想让别人知道，是吧？去年喝多了来枪械库胡闹的Roberts兄弟今年可就没收到邀请了。”背对着他的青年，声音也是冰冷的，带着几分天生的威严，就连一向蛮横的父亲也被震慑了，被对方攥住的手软了下来，青年顺势稍微放淡了语气，扶住半醉男人的肋下，同时不忘让自己随时保持在他和小少年中间的位置，“我送您回主宅，男爵。”

他刻意避开小少年的眼睛，却依然不能不注意到，那震惊中带着几分困惑的目光始终追随着他。

架着老Thomas回主宅安顿了，剩下的一天里，Jack一直没见到Doss家那位小公子。依照惯例，当天晚餐时分猎场帮工和圈子的男人们在射击场旁的空地架起露天烤架，厨工和女仆摆置了数米长的冷餐桌，传上各种山野风味腌肉、火腿和奶酪，主菜就是男人们早些时候的收获。整个大宅院都弥漫着浓浓的炭火和血腥味。Jack特意留心了一下，却并没在露天烧烤晚宴的人群里寻见那个清秀身影。

——见义勇为不能有始无终嘛。谁知道自己出现前老Thomas是不是已经动手了，总得看看那孩子伤着没、会不会出意外。他这么说服自己，就去门房的宾客登记簿上查了Desmond Doss的房间。至于只看看有没有出意外却还端着一盘从冷餐桌上装得满满的食物是出于什么，Jack决定他懒得给自己找个理由了。

落着敲门声打开门的少年显然并没料到他的光临，不过一怔之后，还是礼貌地请他进去。客房很干净，没有其他世家子弟房间里的啤酒易拉罐和乱扔的狩猎装备衣物。唯一的光源来自书桌的台灯，Jack便将餐盘放在那儿，转身看看那少年——Desmond大概已经洗过澡，头发还沾着点儿水汽，换了一件双纱吉萨棉的白衬衫和天青色室内便装裤。闻了一天的火药、鲜血和动物尸体气味，柔和的织物色调，洗发露微酸的青柠芬芳，莫名让这位17岁青年感到一丝清爽，似乎是为了否认这一瞬间“娘炮”的念头，他让自己的声音听起来刻意生硬。

“你没去烧烤晚宴，我怕你不舒服。吃点东西吧。”

少年似乎毫不计较那冷冰冰的态度，望着他的那双清澈眼眸里是真诚又柔软的感激。

“谢谢，Jack。”Glover家二少爷有些吃惊地一挑眉，他没想到仅是一句介绍、两面之缘，Desmond竟记住了他的名字，然后他看到对方的表情浮上些许歉意。“不过……我一般只吃素食，真抱歉，辜负你的好意了。还是非常感谢。”

经过白天那两出，Jack觉得这位小公子没有什么能再让他吃惊的了，他耸耸肩，却又忍不住多问了一句：“那你就打算饿着？今天晚餐可只有这些。”

“厨房的女佣说等她忙过院子里的烧烤，会做些蔬菜三明治给我。谢谢你，Jack。”Desmond微笑道。每句话都得带个谢，不是军人家庭出身、在寄宿男校打架打大的Jack习惯的对话模式，他有点不自在地四下打量着，无意间瞥见书桌上摊开的几本书和摊开的笔记本，上面字迹清秀古雅，空白处的脚注有点微微上斜。Jack在温切斯特的室友选修心理学，跟他说过笔迹的倾斜方向能看出一个人的性格，上斜的笔迹通常反应的是积极乐观。那时候Jack就嗤之以鼻，这会儿觉得更扯淡了，摊上这么个酗酒又暴力的父亲，能乐观的起来才是见鬼了呢。他瞄了一眼最上面的那本书：韦氏拉丁文读本。* 在私立贵族中学这是二年级的读物，而Desmond今年才入学。

“你将来打算读古典文学？牛津还是剑桥？”

Desmond似乎对这个有些突兀的问题困惑了一下，随即注意到他指的是什么，笑了笑解释：“我对医学感兴趣。学校的学业顾问告诉我拉丁文学的好，会对将来在医学院的课业有帮助。”接着有点不好意思似的轻声补充，“可能会试一试牛津？因为有一位做RDR的教授Dr.Wood，我很崇敬他的研究，会帮助很多人。”

天哪，这男孩儿竟然脸红了。

直到许多年后，Jack都不肯承认，那白净清瘦的脸庞泛着浅浅的红晕有多么好看——只是在漫长的岁月中每次想起，都会觉得心口悄然一紧。

那一晚，他压着乱拍的心跳，发现Desmond在谈起学术和理想时，丝毫没有一个“受害者”委委屈屈的样子，更无Jack想象中“那些人”的懦弱无用。烟水晶色的双眸目光清澈坦然，不卑不亢，就如从那册拉丁文古老行句中翩然走出的古典美少年。

 

【10】

转年的春猎，Doss父子都没有参加，据说老Thoms酒喝得太凶伤了肝，住了很久的医院，后来又犯了高血压，被医生严令禁止参加狩猎活动了。Jack那年夏天使用他的美国国籍被西点军校录取，再见到Desmond，已是两年后的暑假。

放假在家的军校生被父亲差去Doss家老宅询讨老Thomas数月前借去的一部越野车，在门口按了半天的铃都没人应答，只得绕了一圈从后门进了去——和他猜的一样，这种老宅邸多数保留着旧日的传统，后门主要用来供下人出入，很少上锁。Jack自厨房晃进主宅，跟缩在厨房角落里的小女仆撞个正脸，然后立刻发现那姑娘满眼惊恐，腮上还挂着泪，显然不是被他这个看上去还算体面的闯入者吓的。

Jack到底是几十代军人之后，战场上的聪敏镇静是在骨子里的，两年前枪械库里那一幕从脑子里一闪，他赶紧一把抓住那姑娘：“Desmond在哪儿？快说！”

小姑娘抹着眼泪，哆哆嗦嗦地朝楼上指，可能是吓糊涂了把Jack身上的军校尉官生制服认成了警员，颤声求道：“警、警官先生，请您拦着男爵老爷吧……我、我家小少爷……”

Jack依稀记得别人提起过Doss家还有个小儿子、Desmond的弟弟。看女仆吓成这样，又听说那年纪更小的孩子在家，大概就知道上面正发生着什么。他扔下女孩飞奔上楼，长腿一步就跨三四级台阶，结果在三楼转弯处，一声惊呼传来，把他心跳都吓止了。

“不要！——”  
抬起头的一瞬间，他正好目睹Thomas Doss男爵一巴掌狠狠落在自己亲儿子脸上，Jack发誓他揍公学和军校里最欠揍的蠢货都不曾用上过这力道的一半。身形文弱的少年被这一掌打得一下子失去平衡，从楼梯最顶端跌下来，幸好Jack反应敏捷，一跃窜上去扑住Desmond。他比Desmond重得多也高得多，反作用力让两个人朝前重重砸在三楼楼梯口的大理石地板上，快落地时他及时地抱紧怀里的少年打了个滚，拿自己的身体做了缓冲垫，随着砰的一声闷响，他只觉得胸口的肋骨像去年在实战演习中被炸飞的钢盔弹了一下那么疼得钻心，不过他顾不上这些，赶紧就低头查看怀里的人，这才震惊地发现Desmond怀里还紧紧地抱着一个小男孩儿，看年纪应该就是Doss家的次子Harold Doss。

惊魂甫定，Jack忽然明白过来，刚才老Thomas出手打人那一瞬间，若是出于自救本能，Desmond应当是朝楼梯反方向躲，可他却是逆着人类这一本能、差不多是迎着父亲暴怒下的巴掌冲上去……原来当时老Thomas的目标并不是他，而是小Harold。

Desmond很聪明，对付父亲的暴力也可以说有经验，他明知这样很可能会被重伤，可依然选择毫不犹豫地上前保护弟弟。

Jack被这一认知震得脑子发麻，有什么东西在他心里像FGM飞弹那样轰隆炸开了，刚才摔在肋骨上的疼都被这一下子比了下去。他一愣神的工夫，Desmond挣扎着爬起来，惊惶地上下查看弟弟：“Hal！你没事吧？摔着哪里没有？”

Jack也醒过味儿来，赶紧把俩人都拉起来，一眼瞥见二楼拐角大气不敢出缩在那儿的两个吓人模样的中年男人，顿时怒从心头起，吼道：“看什么看！死的吗？！还不快来帮忙！”

那天家里的老工人Peter被平地机碰伤了腿，管家Simons先生急送他去医院，而被丈夫常年的酗酒暴力折磨成重度神经衰弱的夫人还躺在床上，没人撑腰的下人哪个敢去惹喝醉酒的男爵老爷？其中一个下人从军校制服上猜出是Glover中将家的公子，赶忙答应着，两人上前制服了还要挥着酒瓶打人的老Thomas。Jack迅速查看了一下Doss家的两个男孩，Hal毫发无伤，就是受了些惊吓，而记忆中两年前那张白净清秀的小脸，此刻右颊通红一片，四个暗白色指印清晰可见。

就像两年前在枪械库那样，他的身体再次先于大脑行动，等他意识到自己在做什么，右手已经轻抚上少年红肿的脸颊。他几乎不敢真的去摸，只是勉强碰触到皮肤，Desmond却像被欺负了的幼鹿被骑士解救，竟下意识地向他温暖干燥的掌心贴过去，一开始还带着点儿小心翼翼，后来发现Jack完全不介意，只是用可以算得上温柔的目光看着他，他甚至鼓起勇气般的轻轻蹭了两下。

当然，彼时年少的Desmond不会知道，那一次——他们生命中唯一的一次肌肤接触，柔滑的皮肤就像一片无重的羽毛，轻盈飘落在Jack心底那个他自己都不去触及的地方。

“你伤着没有？”他不错眼珠地盯着Desmond，那双大大的棕眸里掩饰不住一个孩子的疼痛和伤心，可Jack没有看到胆怯。作为世界名牌军校学员、未来的精英指挥官，他被训练如何看透一个人，特别是年轻男人，他不会看错。

Desmond深深吸了口气对他摇摇头，Jack看着一旁被下人按住还在乱骂着挣扎的老Thomas，面露恶色，转头再望向少年时目光已经收去了阴戾，用他长这么大以来给予同辈男孩最柔和的语气吩咐：“带你弟弟去你的房间，锁好门，不是我敲不要开。”Desmond可能察觉到他要走，仰着望他的眼神不自觉地流露出一丝不舍。他拍拍少年的肩膀，像承诺一般再次柔声道：“我很快就去找你，别怕。”

Doss家那两个不太顶用的下人好歹是被他呵斥着帮忙把老Thomas弄回房间，其中一个打电话叫了家庭医生。这么大动静吵醒了Doss夫人，Jack又赶紧跟好容易止住哭泣的女佣前去安抚，谎称自己是Desmond叫来的朋友，已经都没事了。感谢强效镇定药物的副作用，夫人的思路并不清明，也就这么相信了他。家庭医生带着护士赶来，大约处理这种情况已经多次，熟练地为老Thomas打了一针，让他很快睡过去，然后交代护士留下过夜陪护。Jack巴不得那针管里装的是KCN，能来个一劳永逸，只惦记真正受伤需要治疗的那男孩。但他毕竟是外人，而Desmond又是个自尊心那么强的孩子，他不敢擅做主张，只得请医生先停留一会儿，自己去敲Desmond的房门。

Desmond的房间其实是个小套间，外间是个小书房，连着的卧室紧关着门，对面的卫生间灯没关，Desmond卷着袖子，衣襟和长裤上沾了点水，应该是刚从卫生间匆匆跑来应门的，让他进来后小声告诉他：“Hal没受伤，我哄他在我卧室睡了。我刚才给Jeremy……我们的管家，打过手机了，他说一个小时后就会回来。”然后那双满怀歉疚和感激的棕眸望着他，轻声道：“实在太抱歉了，Jack，给你造成这么多麻烦和尴尬。谢谢你。”

少年的神色真诚温婉，有点儿不好意思，但是不是卑微可怜的，就像劳烦了一位朋友后给予的诚挚感谢和歉意。Jack作为陆军尉官生在美国南部参与过台风后的救灾任务，那些在灾害中失去家园、一无所有的穷人被他和战友救到安全地带后会拉着他的野战服哭哭啼啼地说“没有您我就完了，上帝保佑您，先生，您真是个好人”这样的话，有的是真心感谢，有的是为了从军人那里获得一盒肉罐头。除了还算优渥的物质条件，其实Desmond比那些灾区的同龄人或许没有幸运很多，至少那些穷人的孩子不见得会被亲生父亲如此虐待而卧病在床的母亲无法提供什么庇护。可他不会卑躬屈膝地对刚刚帮了他的Jack感激涕零，即使眼神真挚，微笑谦柔，Jack却注意到，少年的脊背挺得笔直，尽管才到他肩膀高，仰起头才能正视他，那目光却不怯懦羞愧，也毫不躲闪。

一个绝不会把自己当成受害者自艾自怜的人，或许你可以重伤他的身体，但你折不断他的意志，更碰不脏他的心。

有那么一秒，Jack觉得自己暗暗地服了这个小他六岁的少年。

不过他到底是这宅子眼下唯一指望得上的成年人，而他面前的男孩子还伤着。他没回应Desmond的道谢，只是上前一步仔细打量了一下他被打到的脸颊——这么会儿工夫已经明显地红肿起来，颧骨处隐约可见些许暗紫色血点，明天一定会留下淤痕。他不肯定有没有伤到骨头，问Desmond是否能正常张口、咬合，少年点点头。

“你的家庭医生刚才来看Doss男爵了，现在还没有走，你想让他过来帮你看看吗？”他还是尽量语气温和地询问。然后不出所料地看见少年摇摇头。

“我用冷水敷过了，已经不会很痛。你来时候我其实正打算涂点儿药，然后晚上再冰敷一次就没什么大碍了。”Jack随着他的话音朝卫生间望了一眼，用眼神询问，Desmond点头许可后，他进去拿起放在洗手台上的一瓶药水和一支药膏读上面的说明，跟在他身后的Desmond和声解释道：“请放心，Jack，我以前用过的，都是很好的药，明天就会好。”

洗手台上还有速冷化学冰袋和湿的毛巾，Desmond的救伤知识和操作搁在陆军够当医务兵了。可Jack心里更沉了一分：如果没有需要，一个读初中的孩子从哪里学来的这些？他不由得攥紧了拳头，却在洗手台上方的镜子里瞥见Desmond向后退了一步，脸上也多了一丝不安。他意识到少年正盯着他垂在身侧的拳头，赶忙松开了手指，退出卫生间。果然，Desmond刚才微微绷紧的肩膀线条放松了下来。

那天Jack在Desmond的书房陪他等到管家Simons先生回家。两个人其实并没有再多的交谈，他确保Desmond上好了药，就一言不发随手拎起一本书坐在书房那张单人沙发上看起来，Desmond倒了一杯水放在他手边。等Simons先生再三向他道谢、安排人去开回Glover家的车，他起身告辞前，从Desmond的数学笔记本上撕下半页细格纸，飞快写下自己的手机号码，然后立在书桌的台灯座上。

“听着，”他扶着少年的肩膀，望住那双烟水晶般的眼睛，郑重而坚决地低声说，“一个成年人找尽世界上所有的借口，也没有一丁点权利伤害一个孩子，这和你怎么样、你做了什么都没有关系，错的是他。你是个很棒的年轻人，你是个战士。保护自己。有需要就让我知道。”

在军校，低年级生总是不停地被学长找茬霸凌，那些高年级生轻蔑地以“小子”、“男孩”对他们支来喝去，只有特别令人刮目的表现——例如带伤咬牙完成训练内容、演习中冒险救了战友，才可能为自己赢得到一声“战士”的称呼。Jack自己成为学长后，也不会轻易将这个代表尊重和肯定的称呼给予自己低年级的尉官生、那些真正的军人。可他称Desmond为战士，尽管那连枪都不肯拿的少年甚至完全不明白这意味着什么。

 

【11】

Desmond还记得那个大雨前阴沉的夏日午后，Jack的粗厚掌心轻抚过他受伤脸颊时枪茧微刺的摩擦。不是疼，反而是这么多年以来，少有的安全感。

人心冷暖，世态炎凉，他太小的时候就已经看的太多，还是个孩子时就明白，只有他才能保护弟弟、照顾母亲，让家重新像个家。他没有别的人可以依靠，只有自己。可当有一个人、唯一的那个人，在他受伤的时候给他一会儿无私的陪伴，然后告诉他，这不是你的错，这世上是有人愿意帮助你的……他不是不感动。

他从来没打过Jack那天临走时写给他的手机号码，只是将那半张细格笔记纸工工整整地对折了，夹在圣经的羊皮封套底内页里。那是和圣经一样，是为数不多会让他获得安慰和鼓励的事物。

后来他没再见过Jack，事实上，连对方的消息都很少听说，直到Hal进了伦敦政治经济学院开始跟在几位苦苦帮他们支持着家族企业的元老身边学习。那一年他们在加州的物理实验室和工厂一直在争取一个军方的项目，本来另一家主要竞争对手业内评价要好于他们，谈判的关键时刻军队负责方却因为战略需要忽然做了人事大调整，元老们都颇担心，然而那位新晋升的陆军少将上任后的第一个大手笔，就是把那个项目给了Doss家族的实验室。后来他们才知道，Glover家二公子是那位少将的最倚重的下属。

此后他们和军方的合作也日渐紧密起来，去年Doss家族又参建了纽约州的陆军传染病学实验室，因为极重要，向来是Hal直接过问管理的。家族生意的美国总部位于纽约市，而Jack也只是差不多同时调任德拉姆堡**担任副总指挥官的，自然免不了接触起来，他们第一次正式商会后，Jack也曾礼节性地请Hal转达问候。大概是知道Desmond不管家族生意，这位现在的陆军中校并没有亲自联系过他，怎么这次忽然……

大概是看出他的疑虑，Hal咽了一大口苹果奶酥，含含糊糊地说：“你做慈善大使的那个‘儿童救助会’，不是一直在尼泊尔重建区活动？听说美国陆军和皇家陆军打算联合资助他们，我猜Jack Glover可能参与了这个事儿吧，他一直打听你登山啊慈善活动啊这些，听说你刚登顶了阿空加瓜，可是佩服得很呐。”

Desmond没接话，只是一笑，起身给酱汁盏里倒入更多卡仕达奶糊，示意弟弟多添。虽然跟Jack没有直接联系，不过由于他的登山活动，这方面的国际动向他一直关注着，知道这名美国陆军中校前年还是少校的时候率领山地师的精英攀登小队成功登顶了圣母峰***，而更早时候征服K2**** 的纪录是他得以调任第10山地师并获得晋升的重要砝码。将这两座8K+高峰踩在脚下的专业登山者，不会真的佩服他这个练习了六七年才攀上阿空加瓜的业余选手。

思及儿童救助会的新闻官尼泊尔大地震后和他联系时一直谈到没有强力后援和官方硬性支持的人道主义活动经常遇到各种阻碍，甚至有时威胁到救援人员和志愿者的生命安全，他又转念一想，觉得或许有军方参与并不算一件坏事，如果在其中可以凭借自己的名人身份和影响力发挥些积极的作用，他也会和以往对待所有慈善工作一样全力配合。

 

【12】

第七次将装满枯枝落叶的推车推到堆放点倒空，Smitty Ryker直起腰抹了一把脸——汗水和泥土已经浸透他身上的军绿色短袖T恤和剃成陆军标准寸头的金发，这动作其实并没什么大用，指望着赶紧完成清理行政区绿化带的惩罚性劳动、回去营区冲个冷水澡要实际的多。这么想着，他决定忽略左脚脚背一阵阵的刺痛，加快运送垃圾的节奏。这么做的另一个原因是，他觉得这会儿Howell中士很可能正在行政楼二楼的办公室窗口像只美洲狮一样盯着他监工。

尽管这次给他处罚的又是美洲狮……哦不，Howell中士，可Smitty没什么怨言——违纪在宿舍跟“酋长”Paul Kirzinski斗飞刀的又不是别人，而且他很肯定中士过几天必定会将那把手工芬兰猎刀还给他，就像之前他被抓了拿这把刀违纪的那些次一样。这刀是他在苏格兰峰区跟舅舅生活时课余打工攒了一年的钱才买到手的，他参军时带在身边最珍贵的个人物品，Howell中士知道Smitty除了一个远在大洋彼岸心血来潮时接他过去养了两年然后就丢回来不闻不问的舅舅，实际就跟孤儿无异，所以不动声色地额外关照了他许多。

他的军队大学奖学金推荐书，也是中士说服了Glover中校批准的，不然就他这种大错不犯小错不断且高中成绩平平的士兵本来是没有机会的。

也不能怪中士偏心，Ryker一等兵是Howell这种职业军人会喜欢的那种兵。这二十出头的小伙子强壮、机灵、吃苦耐劳，多艰难的训练也不会抱怨一声，多重的伤也必然咬牙坚持到底，演习和训练场上绝对服从命令。入伍第二年就从毕业率仅有30%的游骑兵学校脱颖而出，并加入了高海拔攀登精英小队，各项山地作战技术考核和体能测试都是连里的纪录保持者。偶尔的犯混惹事，一顿狠罚之后就既往不咎，依然是中士的手下爱将。

俗话说事不过三，这是他第四次被抓到在营区未经许可使用私人武器，尽管中士带着Jesper下士冷不丁推开宿舍门时，酋长一失手将飞刀飞上了他的脚背——上帝啊尽管有结实的牛皮军靴靴面缓冲，刀子猛地扎进肉里，疼得他眼前一阵黑一阵白的——中士大概为了这次就彻底终结他这混账表现，连医务营都没准他去，就直接指派了惩罚性劳动。他知道没有伤筋动骨，疼也只是皮外伤，可带着一道流血的伤口在大太阳底下干了半个下午的体力活，即使对山地师2营第一硬汉Smitty来说，这教育也有点过于触及灵魂了。

“抱歉……”

大概是疼痛让反应能力也有所下降，那清澈嗓音在身后响起时，他竟然完全没意识到背后什么时候来了人，条件反射的一个防御式转身，顿时觉得自己蠢透了。

眼前离他几步远的甚至根本不是军人，一个大概年纪和他自己相仿的年轻男人，敞开扣子的灰色短大衣底下是规规矩矩的浅蓝衬衫搭深蓝开司米和西装长裤，就像换了平民着装出军营过探亲假的驻地军医或会计师。被他过大的动作吓了一跳，那人表情有些茫然，却并不是害怕，目光和悦，仪态温文，仿佛带着安抚的意味，主动张开双手给他看清楚自己是手无寸铁的。其实就那瘦得快要迎风倒的身形，别说他是非武装人员，就算给他一支步枪，Smitty也有自信三招内拿下。

而对方的注意力显然不在实力对比分析上，那双特别好看的棕色大眼睛分明地写着关切，落在他的左脚上。

“你受伤了。”

 

————————

* 韦氏拉丁文读本（Wheelock's Latin Reader），也有翻译为韦洛克拉丁读本的。英语国家拉丁文学习者的必读物，摘选了许多拉丁文经典篇章，配以语法、词汇和背景讲解。公学教育体系中小学未学过拉丁文的学生从中学一年级开始修习，掌握必要的语法和词汇，二年级即开始读韦氏。

**德拉姆堡：美国陆军第10山地师驻地，位于纽约州最北端。

*** 圣母峰（Mount Everest）：中国大陆49年后通译“”珠穆朗玛峰”，联合国和国际学术界接受两种译法。海拔8,8848米，世界最高峰。但按照攀登难度来讲，它并不是最难征服的，主要难点在于海拔、突发气候和前两者引发的高山疾病，而非地形（攀爬技术）和常规季候。21世纪以后的攀登者死亡率排行榜上，圣母峰的死亡率略高于8%，仅名列第11。

**** K2：中国多译作“乔戈里峰”，国际登山和学术界一般称为K2。海拔8,611米， 世界第二高峰。因为地形较圣母峰更为陡峭险峻、气候更加严酷多变，是公认世界上最难攀登的8K+高峰，也是攀登者死亡率最高的山峰（21世纪的死亡率在26%左右，即每4人成功登顶的同时就有1人死亡，21世纪前的死亡率更是高达40%以上）。


End file.
